warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Das Gesetz der Krieger/2. Gesetz
Weißauge, Tupfenschweif |Jahreszeit=Blattleere, Blattgrüne |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=1. Gesetz |Nachfolger=3. Gesetz}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 2. Gesetz aus dem Buch Das Gesetz der Krieger. Verweise für "Ein deutliches Zeichen" Sicht *Steinstern Charaktere *Blattsee (nicht namentlich) *Hellstern *Aschenstern *Birkenstern *Fleckenstern *Weinschweif *Seesturm *Platzregen *Schlammpfütze Ereignisse Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *Herabgestürzter Ast Sonstige Orte *Baumgeviert **Großfelsen Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Frischbeute, Große Versammlung, WindClan, DonnerClan, SchattenClan, WolkenClan, FlussClan, SternenClan *Clanränge: Anführer, Zweiter Anführer *Zeit: Blattwechsel, Blattleere, Herzschlag *Redewendung: "dünn wie ein Schnurrhaar", "Der SternenClan möge euch (...) auf euren Wegen begleiten." Verweise für "Fische Fangen" Sicht *Weißauge *Tupfenschweif Charaktere *Blattsee (nicht namentlich) *Eulenpelz *Jubelstern *Kiefernstern *Abendsonne Sonstige Orte *Fluss *Wald **DonnerClan-Lager *Moor Tiere *Fisch *Dachs *Vogel **Eule *Eichhörnchen Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: DonnerClan, FlussClan, SternenClan, Frischbeute, Gesetz der Krieger *Clanränge: Schüler, Anführer, Krieger, Zweiter Anführer *Zeit: Blattgrüne *Redewendung: "Was im Namen des SternenClans geht hier vor?", "Mäusehirne!", "Federkopf" Wissenswertes *Seite 31: Die Überschrift "Finders Keepers" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Wer es findet darf es behalten") wurde im Deutschen mit "Ein deutliches Zeichen" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 19 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 32: Der Satzteil "(...), too scared to flee." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), zu ängstlich, um zu fliehen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) verwirrt und ängstlich (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 20 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 32: Der Satzteil "Fellfetzen und (...)" ist dazugedichtet worden (vgl. Seite 20 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 32: Birkenstern wird im Deutschen fälschlicherweise als Kater ausgegeben (vgl. Seite 20-21 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 34: Der Satzteil "(...), checking each member of her patrol." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) und überprüfte jeden ihrer Clangefährten in ihrer Patrouille.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) und zählte ihre Patrouille durch." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 22 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 34: Der Satzrest "(...) but not the cats below." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 22 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 34: Der Satzteil "(...) without touching them." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), ohne sie zu berühren.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), ohne eine Katze zu verletzten." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 23 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 36: Bei der Überschrift "Fische Fangen" fehlt ein Ausrufezeichen am Ende (vgl. Seite 24 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 36: Weißauge soll hier ihr Auge durch einen Dachs verloren haben. Dabei hat sie als junge Kriegerin noch beide Augen, von denen eines allerdings getrübt und blind ist. Dieses Auge verliert sie erst kurz vor ihrem Beitritt zu den Ältesten, weshalb sie dann auch in Einauge umbenannt wird. *Seite 36: Der Satz "'It's kind of spooky at night,' Dappletail whispered, shrinking back against White-eye's sturdy shoulder." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "'Nachts ist er irgendwie gruselig', flüsterte Tupfenschweif und erschauderte an Weißauges kräftiger Schulter.") wurde im Deutschen mit "'Irgendwie ist es gruselig heute Nacht', flüsterte Tupfenschweif und kuschelte sich an Weißauges kräftige Schulter." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 24 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 37: Das Wort Nötig vom Satz "Nötig hatten sie es nicht, (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 24 von Code of the Clans, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 37: Der Satzrest "(...) her head (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 25 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 38: Der Satzrest "Dappletail stood on the shore, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 25 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 38: "Aber du ertrinkst!" - In der Originalausgabe kreischt Tupfenschweif dies, während sie es in der Deutschen Version nur miaut (vgl. Seite 25 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 38: Der Satzteil "(...) so cold she couldn't breathe." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) so kalt, dass sie nicht atmen konnte.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) so kalt, dass sie kaum Luft bekam." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 26 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 38: "(...) über eine Wiese laufen, (...)" - Statt Wiese müsste hier Gras stehen, da in der Originalausgabe die Rede von walking on grass ist (vgl. Seite 26 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 39: Der Satzrest "(...), his pace staying the same when he started swimming." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 26-27 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 39: "Mit tropfenden Schnurrhaaren (...)" - Vor dem Wort tropfenden müsste "schweren" stehen, da im Original die Rede von whiskers heavy with drops ist (vgl. Seite 27 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 40: Der Satz "Noisy splashing behind her made Dappletail turn around." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 27 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 41: "(...), fauchte sie wütend." - Das wütend ist zu viel und könnte weggelassen werden (vgl. Seite 28 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 41: "(...), stammelte Weißauge." - Anstatt stammeln müsste dort "murmelte" stehen, da im Original die Rede von (...) White-eye mumbled ist (vgl. Seite 28 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 42: Der Satz "Hailstar cocked his head on one side." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Jubelstern neigte den Kopf zur Seite.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Jubelstern wiegte den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 28 von Code of the Clans) Quellen en:Code of the Clans/Code 2 Kategorie:Verweise